Mutant War
by Kittie1
Summary: Whoo hoo! I'm back! Sorry for falling off the face of the Earth! Go on and read! Kick butt chapter!
1. Prolougue

Kittie's X-Men Interactive Fic!!  
  
(Prolouge)  
  
  
  
The year: 2009. The Date: May 22. Place: Bayville New Jersey. There is a war raging between two sides of strange things called 'Mutants'. The word now is like acid to the human tounge. It is rarely said, and when spoken, shunned. This battle has been raging for apromaitly nine and one half years. Familes, friends, schoolmates, split up, or fighting side by side. One by one, each begins to realize their true place in life. And one by one, they will understand. An alarm will be sounded all over the world. Mutants from far and wide will heed the call and travel to the shores of America by any means nessairy. They will come for good, or evil. Only when they reach the shores, will they seek their right side.  
  
My Character (1): Anya Tendordon  
  
Age: 17  
  
Code Name: Acid Spike  
  
Power: Can shoot darts of pure acid directily from skin.  
  
Side: Good  
  
Birthplace: Bayville New Jersey  
  
Height: 5'2  
  
Weight: 140  
  
Description: Short black hair held in pigtails to the bottom of her ears. Baggy blue jeans with faded knees, leather fingerless gloves, a tight blue teeshirt. And a backwards baseball cap.  
  
Attitude: Shy at times, but when needed, she's ready and rarin for a fight and jumps at the chance!  
  
  
  
My Other Character: Thomas Tendordon  
  
Age: 22  
  
Codename: Jump Start  
  
Power: Can litteraly become, a human shock box. He can transfer electicticity from his hands, to the alloted item.  
  
Birthplace: Bayville New Jersey  
  
Height: 6'0  
  
Weight: 189  
  
Desctiption: Bowl cut brown hair that often dangles in his eyes. Over sized blue jeans with a wallet chain. An over sized baggy orange tee that he fills up. Moutain climber gloves and Vanns (same as his little sisters).  
  
Attitude: He's the brains of the duo. When his little sister is ready for a fight, he stops and thinks for a moment. But of anyone, litteraly ANYONE tries to hurt his little sister, he goes completly psyco on the poor thing that tried to mess with the girl.  
  
Prolouge  
  
Bayville New Jersey.  
  
Another enorumus explosion shook the small fort. Anti mutants were pounding down the tinny strong hold for two mutants. Brother and sister. Thomas Tendordon ground his teeth together as he looked at his little sister in the dim light of the fort. She didn't mean to melt the wall. She had sneezed and her powers had been activated. Her power was acid. The most deadly thing to put into the body of a head first, head strong, hyper Jersey Teen. "We can't take another hit, Tom! We gotta do this now!" cried his sister Anya Tendordon. Sighing, he fianally nodded. "Didn't think it would come ta this, lil sis. But if we gotta, we gotta."He said back to her. Anya flipped up a small panel revealing a small red button. This button would activate any mutant brain activity any where in the world. All the mutants in the world would come to fight either against them, or with them. No matter what. But the thing was, the Anti-Mutant Leader, was a Mutant! "Anya! I want stats on the leader first! Before you hit the button!" He cried.  
  
Name: Alabaster  
  
Age: N\A  
  
Codename: Bottomless  
  
Power: Can create a sense of falling, and never stopping.  
  
Birthplace: N\A  
  
Anya pounded his fists in frustration on the panel. "There's practically NOTHING on him! I gotta do this NOW!"She screamed. All went silent as the teen slammed the button down, and all over the world, Mutants were beckoned to the call. "It's done. Now all we do is hope they get here in time." Thomas whispered.  
  
(End Prolouge)  
  
Here's the Rules  
  
1. Possible character death, maiming.  
  
2. Up to two characters (I have a crappy memory and won't get more than two things right)  
  
3. Please be desctiptive  
  
4. No flames, everything will happen in due time!  
  
5. There will be cussin, but No Lemons, Limes, or any of that citrusy crap. (I can't be a teenage autor with that spoiling my little virgin eyes am I right!?)  
  
6. You character can be gay, or Bi. (I might screw it up a lil bit but nothing too bad.  
  
Here's the Form!  
  
Name:  
  
Power:  
  
Desctiption: (What they look like outerwise)  
  
Hair: (Short, long, ect)  
  
Eyes:  
  
Height:  
  
Weight:  
  
Fears: (What thet're afraid of)  
  
Likes: (Things they enjoy)  
  
Dislikes: (Things they don't like)  
  
Side: (Good, Evil, Nutral...)  
  
History:  
  
Missalinous Crap I can use: (Can't swim, side effects of Powers, Siblings...ect)  
  
  
  
That's that!!! Read and Review People!! 


	2. Mutant War:The First One Arrives

Mutant War Part One  
  
The First One Arrives  
  
  
  
  
  
A\N: Hi all! IIIII'MMMMM BACKKKKK! This is my first interactive fic and I'm pretty proud of my sorry little thingie that I've splattered all over the beatuful X-Men Evo section of FF.net. This is just the first part, so please be kind! Rewind! Ha ha I know corny....Man I talk to much! Well here goes!  
  
  
  
Forest, Pensyllvaina.  
  
Kestrel "Kess" Arimn continued to walk aimlessly through the forest and looked to what looked like the thousanth time at the same tree. He had something ticking in his head that just couldn't stop. "I hate this!"He fianally cried. He began to feel anxious, itchy, all over again. His brain was going haywire, he couldn't help feeling like just transforming and running. Just running. He was a lycanthrope. In other words, he was a mutant. He just wanted this to stop! He nipped at the end of his thumb, which he yanked out of his mouth quickly. 'I gotta learn to stop that...'He thought to himself. Fianally, he realised where he needed to go. His help was needed. "I'll have to find some new clothes."He muttered. He felt the same tingling feeling that he always felt. It was it's strongest point now...or so it felt. Hands with fingers became underuposable, underdextrious, and clawed paws. Hair grew all out of tan coulored skin, eyes became slits. Teeth became fangs. Ears, one with a silver stud, pointed and slid to the top of his head. His face narrowed and bulged as his jaw grew and teeth transforming into fangs multipled. Now, in Kess's place, stood a brown, shaggy furred wolf. He struggled to maintain the human part of his mind, not to let the complete wolf mind take over. 'Let's go.' He though anxiously. Four paws began in a low, swift lope as he set out to his destination. For the first time in a long time, the 28 year old, felt like he could make a difference. Leaving behind his temporary home, he felt something click in his mind. The place to go. Why he was needed. He felt his powers amplifying by the sheer moment.  
  
Bayville New Jersey.  
  
Thomas held his little sister tightly as another blast shook the small strong hold again. "You can't stay in there forever Mutants! You'll surrendure soon! I know it!"Bellowed a firm voice. Anya looked up to her big brother, fear shining in her eyes. "I sounded the Call. I know the'll be here soon!"She cried. Thomas nodded sharply. "Let's hope so. Let's hope so sis."He replied. Suddenly an explosion knocked out the power. Anya screamed as she felt around in the darkness.  
  
  
  
Kestrel reached the back of the small fort with no problem. This was it! He could smell fear, blood, and pain the the air. 'This is where I need to be.', he thought. He pawed at he back of the door and whined. Inside, Anya heard it. "There's a dog out there, Tom! I'm gonna let him in. Okay?" She asked. Her brother sighed, but nodded. The others, the Anti-Mutantists were retreating for now. Fumbling for the lock, Anya opened it and revealed a wolf with shaggy brown fur. "It's a mutant!" Thomas cried. Trotting inside, Kess slowly demorphed. Paws went back to hands, fur shrung back into tan skin. A muzzle formed a mouth, fangs went and shrunk to even white teeth. Ears rounded out and went to the sides of a head. Eyes of slitted color became human again. Anya gasped and covered her eyes as the auxailary lights in the small building popped on. This man was completly naked! "Tom! Can we get some clean clothes for this guy? Please?" She yipped. Her brother came jogging out, carring enourmus jeans and a teeshirt. "Here--put these on."He replied. Panting, Kess pulled on the clothes. "Anyie, got him some water. Now."Tom said, using his sisters pet name. Nodding, she joggd out of the room. "I guess you're the first..Huh?"Tom asked. Kess shrugged, "Guesso.". Anya came walking back to the room, a glass of water in her gloved hand. Handing him the glass, to which Kess eagearly accepted. Once done, Anya asked, "you gotta name?". Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he nodded. "It's Fenrir."  
  
A\N: So? What do ya think so far? I know I only used one charrie, but that's cause I have a one track mind, but I'll use more than one next chapter! And just a note to anyone on the Evil side, you will be fighting AGAINST Anya and Thomas. So if you want, you can start of Evil and go to either Nutral or Good later in the story! E mail me and lemme know! 


	3. HELP!!!

Questions For Future Chapters: Mutant War  
  
  
  
A\N:Ladies and Gentlemutants alike please NO MORE ELECTRIC POWERS FOR THE GOOD SIDE!! Please! I need more evil people! Let's be creative here people! I've got some great ideas for future chapters, but not enough characters! I need a few nutral people going bad, and a few going good! Also, I need a few younger mutants, ranging from ages 8 to around 13. And I need more adults! I've got Tom, who's 22 and Kess who's 28, but I need about 2 more. And for the evil side, I need more people all together! From around ages 8 to about 30. No older, cause then you'd be older then Bottomless, who's about 32. And all around, I need mutants that aren't quite old enough to take care of themselves yet! Also, I'm doing a poll: Want Evo Charries in the Fic? But they'll be slightly older, and they'll still be at the Institute. There is still the BrotherHood, but they sorta work sideby-side with the X-Men. Any ideas for pairings for them, lemme know!! Please, I forgot in the form, LEAVE YOUR AGES AND PENNAMES!!~Kittie~  
  
  
  
  
  
For Krystal Mclorens' maker: (hee hee, no penname...Leave one, please!) Is there anyone that you can think of, that you would want Krystal paired up with? He can be you thought up Mutant, (just leave a profile!) or a chosen one?  
  
  
  
Sahara: Is there anyone out against James? Like is there someone from his past that's out to get him? Someone that saw him blow up the priniple's car? If not...how about someone that you would like to pair up with? And as for Dias, is she flat out afraid of water? Or is it just the fact from the whole fire thing? Can she swim? And same thing, would you like her to be paired up with someone? And do James and Dias know eachother?  
  
  
  
Soleil Diandros: How mad can Cyclone get before her powers get out of control? If her cyclones are strong enough, will they begin to harm her?  
  
Also, same question, would you like to be paired up with someone? And why is she so afraid of releationships?  
  
  
  
For Dalkny Andrews Maker (Once again Please leave one!): How bi is he? Like will he go as far as to dump a girl for a guy? Or just, flirts all the way? And as usual, who do you want to be paired up with?  
  
Maxwell Dark: How did Angus get the grey streak? What kind of Books does he like? (Stephen King, J.K....you know.) And like all the others, any pairings?  
  
Rouge_X_Men: Why is Cleo so afraid of clowns? Any reason why she can't swim? And like always, Any pairings?  
  
For Andrew Walkers Maker (As usual Leave A Penname!): Is Andy anti-socail? Or is he just very shy and quiet? Does the fact of loosing his family affect him in an emotional way? And like all the others again...Any pairings ya want?  
  
  
  
For Tony Jackson's Maker (Penname!!): Does she have any siblings? Can she over come her fear of hights when she has to? As for her powers, can she use her powers to jolt a human? For defensive, offinsive ect? I'm completly comfised over her power, but it sounds good! Lemme know who ya wanna be paired up with!  
  
Rouge Angel: For Avery, is she scared of her brother? Or is she just worried about him? What kind of cartoons does she like? Will she watch the Saturday morning Cartoons? Is she still in school? Does it bother her that she might have to fight her big brother? And if she uses her powers too often, will it hurt her? And now for Erik! Will his powers hurt him too? How big will the rocks get? Can he cause an avalanche? Do you think that he'll go over back to the good side? Any Pairings?  
  
TWStormyChick: Samantha has a temper...hmmm, does it get her into trouble? And when she uses her powers too much, will it hurt her? Would you like Sabertooth and her to find eachother? Do flashbacks of Sabertooth occour very often? And like any other one, Pairings in mind?  
  
Sabrin: Does Luke get sick easy? And can he have any human contact without hurting the person if he consentrates? (Did you and Maxwell Dark team up for this? Seriously tell me. I AM CONFUSED!) And if you and Maxwell Dark want, I can make Luke and Angus brothers! Parings?  
  
  
  
Miss Puar: Does useing her powers make Cammy tired or weak? Can she ever stay invisible when she tries to get out of it? Will being to long invisible, hurt her? And like the others, PAIRINGS?  
  
  
  
Underatand_The_Enemy: I'm a little confused with Avery's pwers...could you explain them somemore? Sorry...^^; I'm a little stupid....Is Avery scared of her mom? Or is she discusted or something? How painful can her headaches get? Could she pass out from them? And why doesen't she like sunlight?  
  
Snow Illusion: Okay, this really puzzles me...Anya and the others are the good side! That means Hollow'll be fighting them! But if you want, I can changer her later in the fic to either good or nutral!  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone! Even the people that didn't get put on the list! I just had a few questions for these people! Don't worry, you'll all get put in the fic, the more people the better!~Kittie~ 


	4. Say Hello To Volts and Bulldozer

Say Hello to Volts and Bulldozer  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay Jack! Take er' down!" Cried a voice. Blue eyes, glinting with laughter, nodded. Placing his hands on the building, he allowed his powers to talke over and dominate. His whole body shook as the building shook, quivered and dust sprayed from the windows. Then, the building quivered and collapsed. Coughing, the teenager stumbled out of the rubble and burst out laughing. "That's the 50 building this month!"His father cried. Laughing heartly, Jack Jolow's face went blank. Something was up. He could feel it in his bones. "Jack? Is something wrong?"His father asked. He nodded. "Dad, I think I have to go. Somethings' wrong. I know it."He replied. His father's usually happy face, instantly faulted. "No, Jack. No. This is about the war. You don't have a good enough grasp yet on your powers. I refuse to let you go. No."He said. Jack, for the first time in his life, felt supreme anger toward his loving father. "I have to dad! I have to. I just feel like I have to go. I know I'm needed. Just, put the jobs on hold for a little while...okay?"He asked. His father nodded. "Alright Jack. Now rememeber everything I taught you, alright son?"He asked. Jack nodded and scuffed his steel-toed boots against the pavement. His father thrust the keys to the rusty pickup. "Goone then. Follow that instinct or what ever it is then."He replied. Embracing his father for what seemed like the last time, he climbed into the car, and left.  
  
  
  
Anya sighed and fell back into her chair. It was 11:30 at night, and she was bushed. Not only that, she was getting sick again. "Another cold. Another week of sneezing like crazy." She sighed. It was about a week ago and no new mutants, and no new attacks, which was odd. Fighting back a yawn, a cup of a steaming liquid was shoved under her nose. "Here, drink this."came a voice. Looking up, she saw Kess. Taking the cup, she looked at him suddenly. "Your not gonna try and kill me or anythin' are ya?" She asked. He shook his head. "It's not coffee, don't worry. Your brother said you can't have caffienne after 8:00."He replied. Drinking a sip, she smiled, "tastes like strawberries. How'd ya make it?" She asked. "That's my secret."He replied. Fighing back another yawn, Anya fell back into her chair. "What's it like?" Came Kess's voice again. Struggling to keep her eves open, she gazed at him. "Say what?" She inquired. "To have family.".  
  
  
  
Jack followed his heart and his head. With every mile he got closer to where he needed to be, he felt his powers grow stronger. Then he saw it. It looked like a elementary school. But the feeling in his head told him to go there.  
  
Anya jumped as the sound of a car, in dire need of a tune up could be heard. "Who's there?" She inquired harshly, but her voice was obviously showing signs of fatigue and sickness. "Mabye it's Bottomless, ready to hang up the white flag."Kess joked. Anya rolled her eyes. "I understand why I'm here. I know why I'm here."Jack called through the door. Kess growled slightly. "It's okay. I don't smell any fear on him. He's clean.". Anya looked quizzically at him. "Where do you get this stuff?"She whisprered. He shrugged and grinned. Cracking open the adamantium door an inch or so, she peered out. What she saw was a pair of blue eyes looking back to her. "Hi...umm...I guess you know why I'm here then huh?"Jake shrugged. "If your here to rip out the guts of the thing that killed my mom and dad, you on my side, if your here to to that to me, your in MAJOR trouble."Anya warned. Smiling, he just shook his head and sighed. "I'm not here to kill. Trust me."He sighed. Nodding, Anya broke out into a yawn. Tom appeared from a door way deep down the hall. "More arrive Anyie?"He asked softly. She nodded. "Go back to bed big bro." She quipped. Walking inside, Jake looked around. "What's this all about anyway?". Anya sighed. "There's a war going on incase you haven't noticed."Kess pointed out. Rolling her blue eyes, Anya said, "either your with us, or your against us. If your against us, I'll burn your eyeballs out of your head. If your with us, you can stay. Easy as that."Anya groaned. Jack was slightly taken aback. "Are you coming in?" Asked a voice. Jerking out of his thoughts, he saw Anya standing there in the dark doorway, her hands on her hips. "What?" He asked her, eyeing the area behind her. Kess growled slighty under his breath. "I SAID, are you coming in?" She repeated. She was getting agitated again. The fatigue and annoyance of the latest attacks left her drained. "Uhhh, yeah, I'm in."Jack replied and walked in. "Yeah yeah, this is the main room. It's where pretty much everything is. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and wake up my brother from the eternal Hell we mutants call Life."Anya muttered. As she stomped down the hall, she was out of hearing range. "What's her problem anyway?" Jake asked. Kess groaned. "She's only been without sleep for about seventy two hours, staring at a monitor all night, worried insane about the well being of what's going to happen. She's only battling the worst cold that she's ever had. Yeah, I think she has a big problem!"Kess cried. Jack took a step back. "Kess! Please. Mind your temper a bit. We need all the help we can get. Please, Kess. We----"Anya sentence was never finished. Her face paled, and her knees buckled. As she fell to the floor. Upon hearing the thud, Tom came running out. "What happened?"He cried. Jake and Kess both came over as fast as they could. Grazing his fingertips against his little sister's forhead, he yanked them back. "Her fever! We have to get it down. Now!" Tom cried.  
  
New York City, America.  
  
The sent of a cherry lollipop was heavy on his breath. A delicate face laced with feminie features. Electric blue eyes, framed and rimmed in navy eyeliner flickered around the scene. Feet incased in shoes, and black hair moved as one. Dalkny Andrews was here. Fianally in NYC. The ticking in his brain was almost over powering! Walking through, he sided his backpack holding the few things he owned to the other shoulder. He walked suddenly passed a semi large throng of boys. A sudden, rough hand on his thin shoulder spun him around and was face to face with a tough looking boy with intense green eyes. "You lookin for somethin?" He inquired harshly. Speechless, Dalk nodded. He swallowed the bile creeping up his throat. "I was wondering if you could tell me which bus went straight to New Jersey." He asked. His voice had a perticular tone to it that didn't sound right. He was a bisexual. This is what almost ALWAYS got him into trouble at home, back in London. A sudden jerk on the shoulder. "Lookie here boys! We got ourselves a Fruit Cake here! A little British Crumpet! Fag! Queer even!"His harasser chided. He felt his fingertips tingle and burn. 'Oh no. Oh Lord not now. Now with all these people here!'. He thought. "Hey Queer Boy! Watcha gonna do now?! Gonna go back home to the lap a' luxury!?"Cried his tormentor. Poor Dalk lost it. His hands, mainly his palm, sprung up to quick attention. A blast of electircity, or rather, just powerful energy, soared from his palms, and sent the boy reeling.  
  
  
  
"Anyie? Anya can you hear me? Anya!". No response. "Mabye we should get her to her room? It might help by getting her off the cold floor." Jake put in helpfully. Tom looked up and glared hard at his pale face. "I'm starting to like you, kid."He remarked. Scooping his little sister into his arms, he ran down the hall to her room. It seemed pretty normal. A bed, a bookcase, a dresser. Sure, a few personal items that Kess would rather not see, but it looked like a normal teen's room. Setting down his sister he looked at the two other males in the room nervously. "This isn't looking too good here, Tom. How long has she been like this?" Kess asked.  
  
  
  
Bayville  
  
"This is as far as I'm goin' kid. That theres' a war zone! You sure that your gonna go in there?" Asked the taxi driver. Nodding, he paid the man, and as he did, he revealed his burned palms. He froze. Oh God! He had recharged and burned himself again!  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Panting, Dalk ran as fast as he could away from the boys. He had shocked three out of the six, and he was feeling about to pass out. Then he saw one the plane stations many vending machines. Yes, vending machines have electricty! Hurrying over, making it look like he was just going to buy a soda. Walking over he placed his hands over the side panel and almost immedaitly, the electricity began to flow. But it was silent. He tore his eyes open and pretended to lean against the machine. Fianally, he could hold no more. Wrenching his palms away from the machine, he looked at the severity of the burns. They were like usuall, burned and bleeding. As he walked away, he heard someone scream, "mutant!". Whirling around, he saw a small group of adults. "It's a mutant! It's going to kill us all! I say we kill it first!" cried a man. His eyes widening, he jammed his hands into his pockets, and tore out the door.  
  
"Taxi! I need a taxi, now!" He cried. One pulled up. "Where too kid?" He asked. He seemed nice enough. "Can you drive outta state?" Dalk asked. "Yeah, but just to the shore."He replied. Dalk looked nervous. The people were beginning to catch up. "Good. Then Bayville New Jersey. Hurry!"He cried. The man floored it, and sped off.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
His eyes widended as the man took his hand into his own, and looked at it. Did he know? "Kid, did you hurt yourself or somethin'?"He asked. Nodding furiously, he thanked the man and ran off in a flash. Sprinting to the biggest building, he ran to it.  
  
  
  
Jake watched nervously as Tom mopped his little sisters' forehead. "Isn't there anything I can do to help?"He asked. Kess shook his head. "No. Now just go watch the monitor to see if anyone shows shows up.". As if on a sudden cue, there was a frantic beeping the echoed through the entire building. "Here comes another one!"Tom suddenly shouted anxiously. Then the side door of the strong hold rattled. "Go and see if you can figure out who that is!"Kess growled lightly.  
  
  
  
Jogging into the room, he looked around. He didn't want to open the door, though. What if it was Bottomless?! Looking around at the extensive control panel, he gulped. Anya made it look so easy! Then his eye caught a series of switches marked 'Camera 1-9'. 'Camera One must be on the outside door.' he thought. Flipping up that switch, instantly came the outside view on the screen infront of him. A joystick popped out from a panel, and he let his right hand fall on it. Directing down, he saw a figure banging on the thick door. Hitting the button labled 'Unlock Main Door', it flung open. A boy ran in. "Thank God!"He gasped. Jake jumped back a few inches. Dalk leaned over, and saw a garbage can, and promptly threw up. "Hey, you gonna be okay?"Jake asked as he walked over to Dalk's side. Wiping his mouth, Dalk looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm gonna be fine."He replied. Jake smiled, "what's your name?" He asked. This boy looked mabye a little younger than him. "Dalkny Andrews."He replied, then he locked eyes Jake and the older reared back slightly. "Your eyes really that color?"He asked. Dalk nodded and smiled as he looked into the mirror on the wall, at his electric blue eyes. "Always have and always been. Well, at least since I got my powers..."He smiled. Kess suddenly came running out and cried, "She's waking up!". Then he stopped, arched an eyebrow at Dal, and rolled his eyes, "goody."was all he could say. The trio walked into the room and they saw Tom sitting at Anya's side. "Who's this?"Tom asked, raising his head. "This is Dalkny Andrews."Jake said with a gesture. "Call me Dalk.". Anya raised her head up off her pillow, and smirked weakly. "So, now we've got a guy that can rock the house, a were-man-wolf, my brother's a human shockbox, and now we've got--" "Another shockbox." Inturrupted Dal. Anya sighed, "Got a codename?". Dalk shook his head, "nope.". She giggled. "How about.....Volts?"She asked. Dal nodded, "sounds good.".  
  
  
  
A\N: Yeah!! I put in two new characters!! I know, I'm not putting in as many as usuall, but....I can't do it, if I don't get more characters!!! PLEASE!!! HELP MEEEE! *Smacks self* I'm okay!~Kittie~ 


	5. A Little Walk On The Wild Side....

A Little Walk On The Wild Side  
  
  
  
Point Pleasant, NJ  
  
*Note* this takes place about a week after Anya gets sick, and about two months after 'The Call' was sent out.  
  
*Hollow....Hollow I know you can hear me. Wake up...*. Bolting up in her makeshift bed, Hollow Kip, ran a pale hand across her face. Sitting up, she felt a twinge of pain in the back of her head. 'What's going on?' She thought. Standing up, she pulled on her high white boots. Straightning her purple mini skirt, she retied her ebony black hair in it's scrunchie. "Here comes another day. Of Hell."She whispered to herself. She glanced at her watch...7 am. Walking out of the alleyway, she finished zipping up her thigh high boots. Walking down the sidewalk, she let her eyes drift to 'The War Zone' as many people called it. Mutants and humans were on the verge of killing eachother. Sighing, she felt the twinge again. *Hollow. I know you can hear me.* whispered a voice. The same one from her dream. She ingnored the voice, and the twinges and walked down the side walk. She let her mind drift back to when she was small. When she knew her mother and sister were mutants. Her mother used to be able to make it snow. She didn't like snow that much, but it was her mother...  
  
  
  
Bayville, NJ  
  
"Dal! Give it back!!"Screamed a playful voice. Dal jogged down a dim hallway, with a rapidly catching up Anya at his heels. Laughing, he only held Anyas' New York Yankees cap tighter. "You better give it back right now!"Anya screamed. To prove her point, she spit from her mouth, a bit of acid twards his feet. Jake, who at the moment, was walking out of one of the bathrooms, was plowed over by Anya. "Sorry Bulldozer! Looks like a took your nick name for a while!"Anya cried. Dal only ran faster. They had turned an old public elementary school into their base, utilizing beaten classrooms and storager rooms for places to heal, eat, or sleep. And a lot of well-placed secret passage ways... As if on cue, as Dal rounded a corner, a panel of concrete wall slid open. And Anya jumped out. "Gotcha!" She cried. Yanking back her blessed cap, she replaced it on her head. She spit a mouthful of silver colored acid on the floor, burning a hole. Almost instantly, bathroom steam rose from the hole and a cry of curses could be heard. Mainly, "Dammit!" or "Anya!! I'm gonna kick your ass!". "Sorry bro!"Anya called back down. Taking of her denim jacket, she placed it over the hole. Kess and Jake both walked in, slightly amused. "Don't tell me. Anya forgot Tom's bathroom is right under the Control Room again?"Kess asked. Anya blushed as Dalk and Jake both began laughing.  
  
  
  
Bayville, NJ  
  
  
  
Hollow walked down the sidewalk slightly nervous. Even for her. This guy had been following her for at LEAST three blocks to the bakery now. She spun on her heel, right into the man. "Hey there baby...why don't I buy ya a drink? Then mabye we could go back ta my place for a while?"He asked. The sent of liquor, and beer and something that smelled like fish was heavy on his breath. "I don't think so."Hollow replied icily, her tea-hazel eyes growing hard. "To bad honey. I need somebody who meets my needs. And you--" he let his eyes slide down her lean form, mainly focusing on her yellow midriff, "--defintly have a body.". His hands went to drag her to an alley, but she fought back. "Let--Me--Go! Let me go you whacked out pervert!"She screamed. Kicking him between the legs, he keeled over in pain. While she had the chance, she consentraited on her power. Calmly, she walked over the the alley way wall, and took a tedious step up it's brick side. Then she lifted her other foot of the ground shakily. She stood, straight and tall, hanging off the side of the wall. Her black hair streaming behind her, she calmly walked up the side of the wall, as one would walk down the street. Her heels clunking up the brick wall, she heard the man scream, "get back here you little bitch! You stupid mutant! I'll kill you if I ever see you again!"He bellowed. Smirking slightly, she turned back around to look down on him. "I'd like to see you try!"She cried. And with that, she coughed, and spit. Bulls-eye. Sighing she continued to walk back up the wall. But her sharp ears failed to hear the click of a pistol. He'd show that little bitch who was boss. He'd shoot her down, take her to the humans, and collect some bounty. Aiming, he fired. But she stepped up the edge of the building just at that moment. Hollow let out an involentary scream as a white hot fire spread through her calf. Looking down, she saw dark crimson blood streaming down her white boot. Limping she hurried to the 'War Zone'. At least there, there were others like her there. Mutants. Suddenly, her left bleeding leg gave out from beneath her. She fell with a soft thud on the hard concrete. Suddenly, before her, appeared a man. In a sweeping black cape, black hair, and a suit. Black sunglasses graced his pale face. 'Can we say \Men In Black wannabe\?' She thought. "Hollow. I have found you fianally." He said to her. His voice was deep, rich. His eyes, unknown to her, glanced at her leg and hands, which were clasped over the bullet wound, a weak attempt to stop the bleeding. "Come with us...Hollow. Come with us."He asked. Scrambling to her feet, despite the searing pain. She dashed across the room. The man dared not to use his ability against the girl. She jumped down twards the side. She felt the feeling in the back of her head. But now it wasn't just a twinge anymore. It was an all out throbbing! Groaning, she ran twards the nearest building she saw. An old elementry school buliding. She noted one of the windows was open. Climbing in, she scrambled for the door and burst out. Anya at the moment, was dragging Dal by his dog collar down the hallway with her belt. "You better GET in there and take a damn SHOWER! I'm gonna come back, your gonna be clean!"She cried. The duo jumped invoulentary as a sudden girl in a bright shirt burst through the boiler room door. "Who's that?"Anya asked skeptically. The girl looked up, a strange mixture of defiance, annoyance, and pain glazing her eyes. She collapsed into Dal's ready arms. "Tom! We gotta 'nother one!" Anya cried. A sudden gasp from Dalk made her turn around. He was holding the girl with some difficulty, half from she being a good two inches taller, and half from her heavly soled boots. Blood was gracing his fingertips from where he had grasped her boot. "And bring the emergency kit!"Dal added quite loudly. Anya hurried across the broad hallway, and smacked her elbow with a grunt against the fifth concrete brick on the seventh layer. A section of the wall opened up, revealing a brightly lit hallway, like a hosptial. "Comeon!" The seventeen year old cried with a wave of her hand. In a flash, she was sprinting down hall and into a room. Dal couldn't keep up with the mini-speedster, so used his ears to hear her boots clunking against the tile floor. Upon reaching the room, Tom was there with Jake, Anya, and Kess. "Bring her here."Tom demanded. Walking in quickly, he set her on the bed. Doing a quick once-over check, Tom groaned. "She's been shot.". Anya rolled her eyes. "We know that Tom! Now can you get the bullet out or not?"She demanded. Her brother nodded. Taking a large pair of surgical tweezers, and said, "this will sting.". He poked the tweezers into the wound, and pulled out a crimson tainted bullet. Immedaitly, Hollow bolted up and with a flying fist, whalloped Tom in the jaw. Yelping out, he reared back, dropping the bullet. "What?!"She cried out, Anya looked her dead in her eyes and said, "calm down. We're not going to hurt you.". Slowly, she sat back down, and allowed Tom to bandage her leg. "Where am I?"She asked. She was looking from Tom, to Jake, to Kess, to Anya to Dal. "Who are you?"She asked again. Anya rolled her blue eyes and said, "Welcome to The Mutant Hell Hole. Name's Anya. Call me Acid Spike when we get out--" she jerked a thrumb to where a window would be, "-- there. If they find out our names, we're screwed.". She slowly nodded. But she didn't like them some how. They seemed too goody-goody. Once she was able to stand, she did. And then Anya went to introduce the others. "That's Kess, or Fenrir. Over there--damnit Jake don't be so damn shy, that's Jake, AKA Bulldozer. Right here, he carried you in, this is Dalk, codenamed Volts. And this is my big bro, Tom, named Jump Start." She rattled off. Kess nodded. "In other words, and I quote, 'So, now we've got a guy that can rock the house, a were-man-wolf, my brother's a human shockbox, and now we've got 'nother shockbox.'. And she when ever she sneezes, she damn shoots acid out of her nose. Great no?" He joked. Sighing, Hollow walked a bit and said, "I think I'm gonna go.". Anya and Tom looked nervously at eachother, Jake bit his lip, Kess was itching, and Dal was fidgiting. "Stay with us. Please. We need your help."Anya argued. Hollow shook her head, gently pushing the smaller, younger teen away. "I ain't ready to go all goody yet."She sighed. Then turned and walked out the waled out the way she had come. Anya snapped her fingers, "we almost had her too.".  
  
  
  
  
  
Hollow followed the clicking now in the back of her head, and found herself about a solid few miles from the place she once was. Walking in, she saw a group of people. Human people. The 'Men in Black Wannabe' walked up. "You didn't say anything about THEM!"She snarled, pointing a furious finger at one of the humans. The 'MIBW' shrugged, "all will be explained in time.". Then Hollow regained her compousiure. She set her hands on her hips, shot one hip to one side, her shilloutte outlined in the dimming light lighting in the dark room. She smirked slightly, as she shook hands with the 'MIBW'. "Name's Hollow Kip.". He nodded calmly. "My name, is Bottomless.". 


	6. Enter Tropic, Pt 1

Enter Tropic  
  
  
  
Anya stared bordly at the screen's moniter, listing to one of the newest members of her base, ramble on about some show. 'The PowderPuff Girls' or something like that. "Yeah, that's really cool Avery. Hey...is today Saturday?"She asked, remembering something that the girls' profile had said. The younger jumped up. "It is! Yeah! Pokemon's on!"She cried. She jumped up from sorting her little toys and ran down the hall way, to where her room was. Almost instantly, Anya heard the semi-annoying, 'Pokemon Jhoto' theme come on. Rolling her eyes, she flopped back onto her chair. "Is sleep not sacred anymore?"Groaned a sleep groggy voice. Turning her head slightly, Anya saw a sleepy Kess fumbling down the hall. "Hey you."She smirked. Rolling his eyes, he poked his head into Avery's room and said, "hey! Please turn the darn TV down, or close ya door, K Ave?"He asked. Almost instantly, there was a slamming of a door, and a howl of pain. "Didn't I warn you never to mess with Avery Angel when she's watching her cartoons?"Anya joked. He only glared as he rubbed his foot where the hyper thirteen year-old had closed the door on it. "I swear, she acts like she's twice as young. I mean, it's 9:30 in the damned morning!" He sighed as he walked into the control room. Anya at the moment was engrossed at an e- mail. Kess glanced at the address. 'UNTOUCHABL867@hotmail.com'. "Who's that?"He asked. Anya seemed to panic and exited out the e-mail. "Nothing."She quickly said. Sighing, he walked to a wall, and pushed in a brick, revealing another hallway. Bright florecent lights streamed into the room. "Oww! Evil light!"Anya yelped, rubbing her eyes. Kess chucked. "Hey, something's up with the computer."He said, pointing at the screen. True to his word, a blinking dot....was right by the base. "Joy."Anya muttered. Clicking on the camera, to her surpise, she saw a hand over it. And then to a greater shock, it faded from existance, almost melting. Quickly thinking, she hit a button labled 'Emergency Call'. A siren sounded and almost immedaitly, there were thuds. In other words, Tom had gotten up, Jake had jumped, and Dalk had fallen out of bed. As they knew that they only used this siren for emergencies, they quickly made their way out to the control room, Avery following. Tom's usually neat black hair was bed headed, Dal, he had forgotten to wash off the eyeliner, so his was covering his lower eyelids were covered with navy blue. Jake's boots were half on, and Avery's pigtails were mussed. "Wut izzit?"Jake asked sleepily. "There's a mutant outside. It's disabled out main camera, I can't tell who it is."Anya said firmly, almost icily. Avery was a bit taken back. She had been here for about a week, since she and her brother split sides. And she had never heard Anya take that tone. Tom pointed to the screen. "Who ever they are, their making a gettaway!"He shouted. Almost instantly, they split up. Clothes were swiftly changed, shoes were tugged on, Avery's sling shot with pebbles was tucked into it's pocket. Anya yanked on her gloves and cap. She glared, her friendly blue eyes, turning to ice. "Let's go."Kess said. He quickly morphed into a wolf, doubling in mass and size. Avery jumped a bit. "Don't worry, it's still Kess."Tom assured her. Avery nodded, violet eyes very wide. "Take these everyone, incase we get seperated."Tom then said, handing headsets to everyone.  
  
  
  
Kicking open the Adamanitum door, Anya stomped out. Looking around quickly, she called, "I see him!". The figure stopped, turned and looked straight at her. "BullDozer! Go with Fenrir! Kiddo! With Jump Start! Volts! With me!"Anya belted out. Avery, or Kiddo, was nervous. This was her first time out since she had arrived. But she followed Tom, or Jump Start into the woods. She breifly saw Acid Spike and Volts make an all out charge, with BullDozer and Fenrir right behind them. "Ta Hell wit this, come one Kiddo."Jump Start said firmly, and they too charged out.  
  
  
  
"God Volts! You run fater than people think!"Anya gasped. The two were chasing head long to the ever growing person. Wearing all black. "*fzzz* Anya! *fzzz* Dal! On the count of three, jump as high as *fzz* you can!"Came BullDozer's voice over the static. Anya touched the side of her radio and said, "Got it! And don't call us by those names! This is an open wavelength!". Together, Acid Spike, Volts and BullDozer counted, "One...Two...Three, JUMP!". As soon as their feet left the ground, a shock wave rippled over thr ground. The black clad figure fell to the ground as the others caught up. Bending over, Anya stared at him hard. Glaring, she said, "you didn't have to destroy my camerea you know.". She recieved an icy glare that made her roll her own eyes. "I don't think your scaring me very much."She muttered. As of on a cue, Volts came up next to her. Turning his head, he called, "he's down! We have him!". As Volts bent down to take what was left of the camerea from the boy's hand, the other boy's hand lunged foreward and grabbed Volts bare skin of his arm. From the warmpth of the day had forced him to do so of rolling up his long sleeves. Almost instantly, there was a hissing as the putrid smell of sizzling flesh mixed with Volts shrill scream of agonized pain nearly made Acid Spike throw up. "Let go of him!"Came BullDozer's cry. Anya fixed on her gloves and tried to pry this guys' arm of Dal. She saw crimson beginning to spatter on the grass. Volts was bleeding. Suddenly, she heard another scream and a pop. A another pebble shot of the older boys' hand. Whirling, Acid Spike saw Kiddo there, with the rest, her trusty sling shot aimed, and with another rock. "You let Volts go you big bully!"She yelled. Anya, seeing the advantage, aimed a kick at this boys' arm. He let go and Volts fell back, moaning in his pain. Snapping out a visious hand, Tom let loose a jolt of electricity at him. The boy glared. "My name is Tropic. And that's all you'll know. You will all die. You WILL die."He spat. He broke out into an all out run and didn't stop. Anya stood there, confounded. "Anya! We've got a little situation over here!"Came BullDozers' frantic voice. Anya turned on her heel and saw Tom frantically bandaging Dalknys' badly burned and bleeding arm. Avery was standing, ramrod straight, pale faced and eyes wide. Anya turned the youngers head, "don't look at that. Jake, take her back to the base. You both bleeding.". True to her word, Jake was bleeding from a few cuts on his arms, his shirt slightly torn, and Avery had a nasty scratch on her knee, going through her overalls. They nodded and left. Anya helped to pick up Dal onto Kess' back, still in wolf form. Both brother and sister removed their jackets and safely secured Dal. "It hurts..."he groaned. Anya ran her hand over his hair and smiled sadly. "Don't worry, your going to be just fine.". Suddenly, Dal's face went black, and he began to shake uncontrollably. "He's going into shock!"Tom cried.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
  
  
A\N:DUN DUN DUN! Wahoo! My first TBC! I hope that I can get the next chapter out soon! Any questions? E mail me @ SaturnGurl99@yahoo.com or ChipLuver100@teenagedirtbag.com. Or if you wanna talk about it, AIM me @ ChipLover2005! 


	7. Enter Tropic Pt 2

Enter Tropic  
  
Pt 2  
  
  
  
Anya let out an invoulentary gasp as Dal began to shake uncontrabally. "Volts!"She cried. Hurring to his side, she took his hands in her own. "Dal listen to me. Listen. Calm....down. Calm....down."She said firmly. "Anya, we have to get him back to the base, he's loosing alot of blood from that burn."Tom reasoned. "I think that Anya you should go with Kess and Dal back to the base."Tom fianally said. Kess looked at Anya, "you wanna go?"He seemed to ask. Anya nodded and climbed onto the wolf's back. She took Dal's hand and tightly held them in her own. "Come on Dal. Just hold on a little bit longer."Anya whispered as Kess began to sprint tward the base, the man catching up. "Hold on Dal."He whispered.  
  
"Hurry Fenrir! Dal's getting worse!"Anya urged. The wolf ran faster as Dal started to shake less and less, but got paler and paler. Upon reaching the base, the teen jumped off, ran a thin line of acid, cutting the bonds, and the younger fell into her arms. Kess changed back to human, and wrapped himself in the coats. Running inside with Dal in her arms, she kicked open a panel, revealing another hosptial hall. Running in and plaicing him on a bed, she removed all his jewlery. Kess ran in, now fully dressed, Jake and Tom flocking his sides, Avery hanging in the back. "I'm afraid he'll choke on his tounge stud!"Anya cried. Tom pried Dal's mouth open and removed the little stud and set it in the plate holding all of Dal's jewlery. His tounge stud, his silver hoop earings, his cross, with his dog collar and bracelets. Jake removed his shirt and and the it in the trash, it was totalled. Anya sighed and removed a bit of rope from one of cabinets. "I'm really sorry about this Dal.". She tied him down. Tied his legs to either lower corners of the bed, and bound his arms at his sides. He still struggled, trying to flail his arms. Tom rummaged into another cabinet and retrived a mask with a tank on one end. Flipping the switch, he forcefully shoved the mask on the teens face, and in a few tense moments, fell limp. "Knock out gas. Works like a charm."He said, a tint of humor gracing his voice. Jake reached into a cabinet and pulled out a tin of salve, gauze, and some saftey pins. Anya caught sight of Avery, still hoving by the door way, scared to death. Her freckles dusting her face looking dark on her pale face. Anya nodded to her older brother, and walked out of the room, Avery at her side. "Will Dal be okay?"Avery asked the older. Anya let a long breath, blowing her long bangs out of her blue eyes. "I really can't be sure, Avery. I really can't."She replied.  
  
Jake stood tensly at Dal's side, with a pair of surgical tweezers, pulling of the fabric of the burned shirt off Dal's arm. Bit of the cotton had clung to the burn, almost fusing. Pulling off another piece, he sighed. He cleaned the burn with peroxide, and rinsed it with water. "Kess, toss me that tin of salve please, and some gloves."Jake asked. He knew a little about medical care, since sometimes, even though he had a high healing factor, he sometimes had to bandage himself up. The tin and a pair of Latex gloves were slapped into his open palm. Pulling them on, he spread a bit of the salve over the burn, grimacing as he did so. 'Hold on Dalk. I know you can.' He thought. After he finished, he wrapped Dal's entire right forearm, from the elbow to the wrist, in white gauze. Then he fashioned a sling and set the youngers arm. "Done.".  
  
"Wow....so that's how you got your powers? Neat!"Giggled a voice. They, as in Avery and Anya, were sitting in the control room taking in the dim light. Anya had just finished telling how she had got her powers. Anya smiled. "That's every thing in a nut shell basically."She smirked, and straightened her cap. Tom came walking out of a panel, and a smile on his face. "Dal is gonna be just fine."He assured. Anya couldn't help cheering as Avery jumped and screamed.  
  
  
  
A lighter clicked in the dim darkness. "Tropic. Report."Came a stern voice. A dark clad figure holding the remains of a camera appeared. "I know who they are, I have been to their Base, Bottomless.". "Nicely done my boy. Nicely done.". Hollow walked into the room from the hall. A few Anti- Mutantists at her sides. "So now what do we do?"She smirked. But she couldn't help but worry.....what was going to happen to them? She bit back her tounge as she rolled her eyes. "The oldest girl is named Anya. I had tapped into their radio signal. And the boy that I have burned, is named Dal. Becies what I have told you, there's nothing left to tell."Tropic sneered. Tropic was becoming an annoyance. Bottomless was testing them both. They were the same, but they never got along. It was like two negataive sides of a magnet togther. "Please be careful Anya."She whispered. The lgihter clicked agian in the darkness. "Be qute wary, little Anya. Be wary. You had better watch were the loyalties lie little one."Said the same voice. 


	8. How the Winds of Change Blow...

Mutant War Pt 6  
  
How The Winds of Change Blow  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat up, rather annoyed at the sunlight shining into her eyes. "Damnit..."She muttered quietly. Standing, "Soleil? You up?"Came a sleep groggy voice. "Yeah yeah. I'm up!"She cried, lacing her voice with honey for her 'friend' across the hall. Hollow poked her head into the doorway. "I gotta go out for a while. Can you keep Luke from melting someones' face again?"She joked. Soleil laughed dryly. "Sure. Bye Hollow."She said. Hollow Kip nodded, and brushed her long hair out of her face. As the slighty shorter teen nodded, and walked out of the door. She chuckled lighty, she already knew what Hollow was going to do. The little Wall Walker was running away. She hated it here. Considering she was one of the three mutants here. But the funny thing was, Hollow and Luke, didn't get along very well. But she and the Hot Box seemed to get along someone. Rolling her eyes, she pulled on her clothes and peered out her window. Sure enough, Hollow could be seen darting away from this base. "Idiot."She muttered.  
  
  
  
She felt something cold on her forehead. Avery jumped, her violet eyes wide and suddenly shocked. She activated her powers. Jumping up, she flung her arms around. "Avery! Avery it's me! Anya!"Yelped a voice. Stopping, she felt very weak. She let her powers fade out and she layed back on the bed she was on. "You got sick. Just calm down."Came a soothing voice. Anya's. Laying back down, she sighed. The older teen coninued to press a cold cloth on Avery's forhead. "When did I get sick?"She asked. Anya chuckled, her ice blue eyes glistning in the florecent lights. "Last night. You came into the main room where the rest of us were playing cards." She replied.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Lookie here boys! A full house! Thabingo! Thank you very much!"Anya cheered as she smack down her cards. It was late, and Avery had long since gone to bed. She hadn't eaten her dinner, but still tired. "Cut the cards Tom. I'm up for another hand."Dal smiled, his arm still in a sling. Smirking, the older obeyed and dealed. A small patter. Kess turned, a huge mouthful of hamburgur in his mouth and around it he asked with his voice lisped, "Avewy? Wut are yoou doing awake?". "I don't feel so good."She muttered, and passed out. "Avery!"Jake cried, in his rush to catch the younger, he set off a chain reaction. His soda spilled onto Tom's lap, who jumped up, shocking Anya, who sneezed, sending flying specks of silver acid onto Kess's back, who roared in pain, making Dal fall backwards on his chair. Jake, oblivious to this, put a hand on Avery's forehead. "She's sick."He observed. Dal was sitting up, Kess was rubbing his burned back, Tom was mopping his lap with a few napkins, and Anya was rubbing her nose. "Sorry. Let's get her to the med ward."  
  
*End FlashBack*  
  
"So that's what happened? And it looked like Tom wet his pants?"She asked, giggling slighty. Anya nodded and ruffled the mussed pigtails. You should get some rest. If you need anything, press the button on the bedside table."Anya said. The thirteen year old nodded and layed her head back onto the pillow. Anya smiled slighty and walked back out the panel she came from.  
  
Hollow ran as fast as she could away from Alabaster's base. 'I won't hurt my own. This isn't right. I know what he's going to do to them!' She thought furiously. Her mind flitted to the grotesque posters and diagrams that she had seen in the breifing room. It was discusting. Three times she had to leave the room, to empty what was in her stomache. She had seen the rooms prepared for Anya and her group. God, they were terrible. Knives, wires, clubs, electicity rods, and other forms of tourture. It made her want to throw up again. She had to find sancuary. Had to get away from that place. This was wrong. Alabaster was one of their own, why did he hate other mutants so much? She sighed, but did not speak, suddenly, Anya's base was visible on the horizon. 'Almost there.' she thought.  
  
  
  
"Bottomless. I have a few things that might appeal to you." Cyclone reported smugly. The Leader looked up, his eyes glinting in the reflection of his silver Zippo lighter. "As in..."He trailed. "Mutant Hollow Kip has abandoned the base for the Enemy.". Alabasters' eyes glared. "Fine. Report to Tropic and get her back. If not, try to capture one of their own. I know you will not dissapoint me, Solei."He said calmly. Even the seemingly emotionless Solei Diandros had to falter slighty. She bowed slighty, old style. Arm in front, other up behind your head, right leg kicked out infront of the left. She knew how Alabaster liked to be bowed to. And this was the way. He chuckled. "You've been taking lessons from Tropic. Good girl. Now go, fetch me a toy or two."He smirked. "Yes sir." And left.  
  
"Tropic! Tropic open the door!" Solei pounded on the adamantuim door. She had to hand it too him. As in the sicentists that had adamantium-ized everything in Tropics' room. Even the sheets that he slept in, had Adamantium compounds in it. Sighing she screamed through the thick door, "Damnit Luke! If you don't open this door I'll break it down!". There was a final 'thunk' on the door, and it opened. She found herself looking at red eyes, making her jump. "What do you want Cyclone."He asked, it being more a statement than a question. "New mission. We have to get Hollow Kip back. And mabye pick up a few new toys along the way."She replied. She glanced in his room. "Come in. I have to put clean clothes. Do you mind?"He asked agian. She shrugged. She kept reminding herself not to fall for him. She remembered what Alabaster had warned her about. 'Remember Cyclone. No contact unless he has his gloves on. Even then....do not touch him. You saw the photos of Dalkny Andrews injuries, and that was only by a few moments. I do not want to see one of my best mutants out of commision.'. She looked around his room. Nothing fancy. A few antique knives, most stuck in the wall. Then she saw on the door, pictures, of Acid Spike and her gang. One of them was a close up of a mutant called BullDozer, Kiddo, Acid Spike's older brother Jump Start, Fenrir...and Volts. Each with little holes all over them. Those weren't little staple holes....they were marks made by Tropics' throwing knives! She gasped, as she saw that Kiddo's had a point- blank, the knife still in the picture. 'Oh Lord....what have I gotten myself into?'She thought frantically.  
  
  
  
TBC..... 


	9. How The Winds of Change Blow Part Two

How The Winds of Change Blow, Pt 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Anya sighed and reclined on the chair infront of the moniter. "Borning borning boring...If this keeps up I'm gonna go waltzin' into Alabasters' place."She muttered. Flipping on her e-mail, she typed in this Screename: PrettyKitty989. She was on.  
  
  
  
SilverStream100: Hey you.  
  
PrettyKitty989: Hey Silver! What's up?  
  
SilverStream100: Nothin much, how goes on your end?  
  
PrettyKitty989: Same old. One of my friends at the Institute flew another hole in the wall. Like, we have to get it repared and everything. Untill then, we've got a bookcase infront of it. It looks so stupid.  
  
SilverStream100: That sucks. Hey, has uh anythin weird been going on over there? Ya know, like Mutant Attacks or anything?  
  
There was a long pause in the Instant Message. She had met PrettyKitty989 in a chat room talking about the war. Suprising, there were a few people standing up for Mutants. Saying things about how they could help people. There was the sound of a door slamming open an Ozzy Osborn's voice screaming "SHARON!". PrettyKitty had IM'd back.  
  
PrettyKitty989: Nothing. Sorry I took so long, had to go help Jamie fix his hair and his shoes. He's going out with the guys tonight. He looks so cute! He asked me if I could help him tie his shoes the 'cool' way so they wouldn't like, come untied. And fix his hair the 'teen' way so the girls would look at him. The other guys helped him find some good clothes. He's adorable!  
  
SilverStream100: I can see that. Hey, I gotta go. My big brother is callin me. Something tells me one of the other guys tried to cook again. Grab the fire extinguisher. Talk later eh?  
  
PrettyKitty989: Got cha! Bye!  
  
  
  
Anya sighed off and sighed. She felt a tap on her shoudler and saw the last person she thought she would see standing infront of her. Hollow Kip. "T-Tom! We've got company!"She cried, her tan face blanching slightly. Hollow shook her head furiously. "I'm here for your side. I'm not going to hurt you!"She answered. Suddenly, a computerized voice beeped: "Intruders in the South Wing. Intruders Cylcone and Tropic in the South Wing. Repeat: Intruders Cyclone and Tropic in the South Wing.". Anya's head jerked up so fast her short braids slapped her on the cheeks. Grabbing a small microphone, she yelled. "Intruder! Mutants Hollow Kip! Cyclone! Tropic! Two in the South Wing! Get ya asses up here! Someone look over Kiddo!"She cried. She jumped to her feet and looked Hollow straight into the eyes. "Ha. Figured you'd pull a fast one over on me! I'll tell you this, Anya ain't that stupid!". "I beg to differ." Came a familair voice. She whirled to see Tropic and another girl, Cyclone. Tropic was removing his gloves, not a good sign. She spit at his shoes, making him take an autmatic step back. She heard a few foot steps clatter down the hall. Fenrir, Jump Start, Bulldozer, Volts, and..."Kiddo!?"Anya voiced, suprised. She was slighty pale under her freckles, but her hand held quivering just over her sling spoke otherwise.  
  
Then to her suprise, Hollow walked over to Cyclone and Tropic. "I knew it! I knew that you'd betrey us!"Anya cried as Cyclone clapped her hand on Hollow's shoulder. There was a mischevous glint in her tea-hazel eyes. Anya caught on, but still kept her mask of fear on. Hollow's fist lashed back and back smashed Cyclone in the nose, causing her to clasp it in both hands. Tropic lunged, as Kiddo launched a volley of pebbles at his face, making him bite his lip. He turned on his heel and turned and jumped on her. "Help!"She screeched. Fenrir, now transformed, lunged, clawing at the other mutants' back. Ripping him off, Tropic jumped on his back, slamming his uncovered hand onto his fur, a sizzling sound reached his ears. Fenrir howled in pain, his wolf form taking over in his agony. Fenrir bared his white, sharp teeth. How DARE he hurt Avery! She was a child! A little kid for God's sake!  
  
"I always knew you were a traitor Hollow. I knew it since the day I met you. Your a back stabbing, annoying, bitch."Cyclone spat. Hollow only rolled her eyes, and said, "look who's got the boss wrapped around her little finger!". Cyclone let loose a visious gust of air the practically knocked the other teen off her feet.  
  
  
  
*click* "I always knew you were a traitor Hollow. I--" *click* "I always knew you were a traitor Hollow. I kn--" *click, click* Bottomless grinned at he turned to his newest Edition. Brooke Tron. A pretty powerful kid in his eyes. "This is who the traitor is. I want you dispose of her. Do not dissapoint me S.M."He smirked. After all. They were at his disposal, why not make good of it and have some fun? He nodded, "yessir. I'll dispose of the mutant called Cyclone ASAP.". Bottomless nodded, "see that you don't my boy. See that you don't.". Brooke nodded sharply, and turned, and walked out.  
  
  
  
Anya spit a bit of acid out quickly at her opponent at the given moment. Tropic. Fenrir was watching over Kiddo, who was scared stiff. "You think you can handle me Little Girl?"He snarled at her. Anya only glared and pointed her fingers out, acid flowed like strings. They caught him around his shoes, but he broke loose. "You'd better not do anything stupid......Anyie."He smirked. Anya blanched. "T-That's not my name."She said. He only smiled, his red eyes darkening to a blood red. Blood Red, just like the color that was flowing out of Cyclone's nose, Fenrir's back, and what Jake was spitting. Blood. Just like what mommy and daddy had been spewing just before Anya had recieved her mutant abilites. Her normally deep blue eyes changed their shade, to such a pale ice blue it looked like her eyes were completly white. Even the emotionless Tropic had to take a step back. Acid began to ooze from every pore of her bare skin. Her fingertips, her palms, her mouth, her nose, her ears. Her skin began to hiss and peel as the silver concotion flowed to her enenemy. "She's going to overload herself!"Tom cried. Her cheeks were flushed with red as she whispered, "you have reckoned with a force. A force that shall not be reckoned with....AGAIN!"She screamed out the last word. Suddenly, the flowing acid stopped as time seemed to slow. Anya's head turned slowly, almost hauntingly. Fenrir, who was supporting BullDozer who was spitting blood and a few teeth, stood in shock. "Who are you?"She whispered, her voice deepened by the slow time. "Someone who shall be your downfall. Let's go Tropic. Take Hollow Kip and we will leave."S.M. said slowly. In the slow time, he lashed out a silver blade. In a flash, he swiftly drove the blade into Cyclone's side, crimson soaking into her shirt. She let out a pained gasp, before collapsing. "That was not part of the orders!"Tropic spat. He did not want to go against orders, but Cyclone and himself, they shared a simalar attitude to life. He glared his red eyes at S.M. To S.M's shock, Tropic tore his black shirt, and wrapped his hands in it. He picked her up and walked out. 'I can't fall in love with this mutant. I will NOT fall in love with this mutant!'He thought as he marched the bleeding Cyclone to the other base. "You will leave the other mutant!"S.M. screamed. Tropic made no heed. Hollow glared at Brooke and waved good bye. But in a brillant flash, he lashed out and grabbed a terrified Kiddo! "I'll take the conselation prize then!" He said wildly. He let loose his powers to let himself have a quick gettaway.  
  
Tom crouched down by his sister and shook her. To his shock, she wasn't responding. Her cheeks were pale, her skin all clammy. Jake, still wiping blood from his mouth knelt by her and listened. "She's still breathing, but I think that we're going to need some help. There's a few mutants that I remember. Take her to the hosptial wing and I'll contact them."Jake commanded. Tom nodded, picked up his sister and waved for the others to follow. Jake stood infront of the moniter and typed in the following screenames:  
  
FesteringBoilsLuvr  
  
ZorrMaster669  
  
EvilMidaisTouch003  
  
  
  
Once he was done, he typed in the same things: 'We've gotta problem.'  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A\N: Well?! What do you think?! I've decided that I'm gonna work harded to put more chappies out! But their not gonna be in for a while cause I got finals this week and next week! Don't worry though, SUMMERS RIGHT AFTER IT!!! So I'll have more time to work on chappies! And man do I have some good pairing ideas!!! 


	10. Reinforcements

AN: WHOOO HOOO! I'M BACK!  
  
(Red Flags for Charrie mutilation, curses and blood...oogie oogie oogie!) *Muses do their little happy dances* No more writers block! Mutant War Part Eight Reinforcements  
Samantha Creed sighed to herself as she jogged slighty into the local libary again to check her e-mail. The librairian smiled and called hello. Walking over to the computers, she logged on and almost immeadaitly reached into her backpack and pulled out a can of Coke. Popping the top with one hand, she logged on. Then a familar screename popped up. 'EarthShaker9012'. She smiled at her friends' screename. She knew that he was a mutant and all, like her. They had never met in person, but in a chat room talking about the Mutant War. She hadn't wanted to join in....yet. She was still getting over what had happened at her foster parents home a scarce nine months ago. The memory was still fresh in her mind....  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Thanks Anthony for the ride home! Bye Abby!"She called. The pungent smell of a fire was strong in her nose. Something was burning! Running to her house, to her horror, it was on fire! "Joan! Adam!"She screamed, calling out her foster parents name. A fire fighter looked to her and looked sad. He shook his head. Samantha Creed's face paled. Suddenly, through her rage, she heard snickering behind a few thick bushes next to Joan's flower bed. Walking over, she saw several school bullies. The ring leader was waving a box of kitchen matches and grinning wickedly. Her brown eyes narrowed, brimming with unshed tears. She looked to the cloudy sky and felt a strange power envolpe her. She was a mutant now, and she'd better put these powers to good use! She sent down a visious blast that nearly killed the boys, but she knew she couldn't kill. Not now at least. She fled.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
*Bling* The sudden sound of an Instant Message popping up jarred her from absently sipping her soda. It was from Jake. 'We've gotta problmem. Get here fast. There's someone you have to pick up on the way!', it read. She sighed as she read the directions to get there. 'Better get moving now. It's far.' She thought. Brushing away her red hair, she left.  
*Beep. Beep.* The sound of his watch was enough to drive him nuts! Sitting up and running a hand through his hand through his brown hair, he groaned. Looking around the seedy hotel room, he heard a beeping from the phone by his bed. "Hello?"He asked into the reciever. "There is a message down stairs at the front desk for you sir."Came a voice. After hanging up, he got himself dressed and sighed. Clunking down to the elevator, he rubbed temples. He could feel another killer headache comming on. Walking to the front desk, he looked at the paper left for him. The only thing that ran through his mind was 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit....' Slapping down some money, he clutched the note and ran for the door. 'It's happened then! No wonder my powers had been ten fold recently!'He thought furiously. His boots clunked hevally on the walk as he made his way to the nearest train station. "I'm needed then..."He whispered as he ran on.  
"Andy! Hey Andy man! It's time to wake up! There's some lady person here to find you!"Came a distant voice. "Whassat?"Andrew Walker muttered sleepily. "Theres some lady person that's here for you!"Came the five year olds' high pitched voice again. Standing sleepilly, he quickly climbed out of his pjamas, and stuffed them in a bag with some other belongings. When his powers started getting out of control, he knew that someone was going to come look for him, but when? So he had begun packing. Pulling on his shoes he slung on the back pack and stuffed all the money he had in his pocket. Thunking down the wooden steps of the old boarding house, he came face to face with a girl with deep red hair and brown eyes. "Ready to go?"She asked cheerily. He nodded sliently. Sighing in return, he looked at the headmaster of the open house. "Thanks for everything, Janet. You know about...it."He said. She nodded. Janet was the HeadMaster of the open house for orphans or runaways. She nodded and touched his shoulder. "You are needed out there. I know you will do well."She smiled. Samantha smiled, "we really have to get moving if we want to catch our ride.". Slinging his pack over his shoulder, he made sure his gloves were safely on his hands. Together, they left.  
  
It was roughly an hour later, when Samantha, with Andy, and James, met at the train station. They each carried the subtle mark of wearing gloves, despite the weather, to identify themselves. Upon meeting, greetings and names were exchanged and they boarded the train. "So who got the mail first?"James asked first. Samantha shrugged, her red hair falling over her shoulders. "I think we all got it at the same time, and we just took our own time to get together. Each settled back into their seats, and waited.  
  
Back at the base, it was the exact opposite of organized chaos. Weather it was bandaging wounds, checking on Anya, or scanning for Avery, it was what Anya would call a 'shittin mess'. Jake was still spitting blood by the mouthfull, and Kess had his hands full with Dalk. The bisexual male was slumped against the wall, his chest heaving deeply. He held a paper bag in on hand, half blown up, his face paled. "Tom...? Wheres the signal going?"Kess called softly across the room. The eldest of the men was leaning hevally against the main console, staring blankly at the screen. With out warning, a window popped up, and an email could be seen scrawled at the screen.  
  
'We are comming.'  
  
In his adrenaline/nicotine stupor, Tom raised his head, and looked at the screen with glassy eyes. 'What in Blue Hell.....?'His mind thought.  
  
Soleil opened her eyes. What the hell happened......? Where the hell was she....? The fight! Shit! They had her! She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain lanced through her side. She hissed in pain and fell back onto the bed. "Your awake."Came a monotone voice from across the room. She turned her head to see..."Luke?". He nodded from his place on his desk chair. He was poking at the melted remains of a video camera, and wasn't doing a very good job at it. His gloved inhibited his ability to hold the tools correctly, so he had removed them. Everytime his fingertips brushed the plastic, it melted and made a horrible smell. "Look who came back from the land of the Dead."He said sarcastically. "Don't move or else you get a kick in the ass."He warned. The other only looked on, she knew that she could never get close to him with out him ever hurting her...she would just have to bear it.  
  
Anya lay on her bed, pale and utterly motionless. The few moniters that were left after the battle gave dire warnings. The upsurp and evolution surge of her powers had drained her to the point. Jack was sitting near it, staring out to space again. Three days...three days since he'd lost Kiddo, three days that Dalk had been freaking out at every creak the base made, three days since Tom had dug into his cancer sticks. Three days since the blood of his friends had stained the floor. It haunted him. Three days since the marks on Kess' back had made into thick scars, three days since he'd been able to eat solid food. Now this. He was no doctor, he was no psycic, but they needed help, and fast. With out warning, there was a whoop of happiness. He jerked up and bolted to the control room.  
  
Kess was laughing like there was no tomorrow, Tom was putting out his cig and saying, "they're comming...it's gonna be okay!", and Dalk was near crying for some reason. Kess turned to Jack. "We've got reinforcements! They should be here in about a half hour!"He exclaimed. He let out another whoop and spun around like a drunken fool. Dalk seemed to getting over what had happened over the past few days, and at this moment, was attempting to do some strange balancing act. He tried to stand on one hand, to fall flat on his face. "We'd better get ready for them!"Tom grinned. They looked like they hadn't bathed or even ran a comb through their hair in months, even thoug hit had only been three days. The four men parted ways for their rooms to meet the cleaning areas.  
  
Samantha and the two boys exited the train, to see another group waiting for them. There was an exotic looking female, with wide ocean blue eyes, purple hair, and pink streaks. On her left side, was a tall girl with reddish blonde hair neatly pulled back, out of her sparkly grey eyes. And a very dark skinned girl with a beaded head band and mysterious blue eyes to her right. The group left, to meet in a thin alley to introduce themselves.  
  
"Hey...your they gang that BullDozer called about?"The middle, and tallest girl with the purple hair asked. She noticed the small sidelong glance that one of the boys was giving her. "Well, names Dias Luvia, they call me Shocker. Nice to meet ya."She shook hands carefully with the others. She didn't know what kind of powers they had, so she too wore gloves. There was a soft laugh from her other side and the shortest of the girls grinned. "Call me Rae Sorrell.". She then gestured to the dark skinned teen next to her. "And this Lee Chida, codename Charmer. She's got this thing if she's nervous she speaks in her native language. We urm...don't get a word of it....(an: in other words Sahara, HELP!)"She trailed. Samantha nodded. "My names is Samantha Creed, and these two guys are---" "Andy Walker, AKA Midas." "James Orion, AKA Zorr. Intresting no?". There were several chuckles around the group. Dias nodded again. "Come on, our rides in the back!"She grinned. They walked down to the open end of the alley, revealing a large tour bus. James sniggered, "real sweet ride Dia.". Dias blushed, and reached into her pocket, and found nothing. "Uhh Rae...you got the keys?", there was nother shuffling of pockets. "Nope." "Lee?" "Uh-uh.". "We musta left them in the Burger King!". Samantha burst out laughing, James clutched his stomache and tears tricked from the corners of his eyes. Andy just stood there, incredilous and beginning to think about the female race and if there are as smart as men. Samantha took a step foreward. "Okay okay, show times over. Lemme take a crack at it.". She rubbed her hands to gether, and smirked, She took a step infront of the bus, and acttivated her powers. The sky became dark, and the air became quite humid. The then with out warning, a strong gust of wind blew, and her red hair flew up. "Stand back!"She cried out. Dias pulled her girls back as the guys followed them. A single bolt of lighning sprang from the sky, hitting the bus. Samanthas body jerked wildly, but she fought not to let her powers go haywire. She let go, and fell backwards. The bus' engine roared to life, the headlights flipping on and the door swinging open. Samantha stood up and took a bow. "Thank you very much!" she grinned. They others only sighed, and climbed onto the bus. "How did you manged to get the keys before you lost them Dias?" Samantha asked as they boarned the bus. The Spanish girl grinned widely, and played with the collar of her tee shirt. "Oh....nothing happened....Lee just....intimidated him a little bit.". The two boys looked at each other. This was going to be a loooong drive. "So....who's driving?" The females looked at eachother, and looked at Dias. "Your the oldest looking...."Rae trailed. "Yeah, but your the one with the liscence!" "It's says I'm a fucking mutant!" "Watch the language!" They settled it with Dias driving. Muttering all the way to the drivers seat, she spied the mike. "Welcome to Mutant Bus Tours! We're taking a trip into the Mutant Zone so those of you with weak constitutions...your screwed."  
  
Kiddo blearily came to consiousness, and felt pain. There was a blurry figure infront of her. 'Erik....?'. Her mind was a swirling mess. She was back at the base, talking with Anya. No...she was watching her big brother destroy his life...no. He was pushing her into someones arms...TOM! He was shoving her into Toms arms, then finding somewhere else to be. "Erik?"She muttered questionly. She lost consisness again.  
  
Kess stared at his reflection in the mirror again. He still had the burn marks on his body. Some were caused by the battle. But most of them were caused that night when they were playing cards...God Dammit...it was just this past Sunday! That Saturday everything was fine. The base was working perfectly, Anya was playing cards with Dalk, Jack was desiging some new buidling ideas to e mail to his father, he was thinking up someway to throw steak in with chicken noodle soup, and Tom was fooling around with Avery. No Hollow Kip...OH SHIT! He remembed back in the fight, Hollow had pulled herself away, right before S.M. had went bezerk! She was still in the base! "Oh my God....". He jerked his shirt on and bolted to Jacks room. "Jack! Jack open the damn door right now!". The shorter male opened his room door, and Kess grabbed him by the shoulders. "Hollow Kip is still in the base!"He exclaimed. His fingertips dug into Jacks shoulders, digging deep into the tee shirt. "Okay okay...don't die or anything. We'll get Tom to scan the damn area.". As if on cue, there was a scream from down the hall, regesting as Dalkny. The other two glanced at eachother, each running a mental list of what could've happened, and found it quite short. They bolted and found Dal staring with a paled face in a storage closet. "Dalk? Dal what is it? What the---HOLY SHIT!" Jack abruptly bent over with the heaves. Hollow Kip was there, very alive, and very gruesome looking. Her face was cut up, as with a few slashes over her legs and abdomen and kneck. Her left eye was slashed, swollen over. She was huddled up in a part of the closet, blood quite visible from behind the door and hall. He hadn't seen this much blood since that night in Soho....when his 'twinges' started and he started the God-Given liquid known as heroine....He bit his lip, and stepped back. "Please God no...."He whispered to himself. Kess noticed the smallers sudden shift in attitude, and set a thick hand on his shoulder. "Dal, go find Tom. Tell him we found onna Alabasters girls. Can you do that?"He asked slowly. Dal nodded, just as a screeching noise echoed though the base. Jake regognized a voice calling out:  
  
"Hiya Boys!" He turned to Kess. "Get Kip in the med bay and clean her up for me. I've got to get out there and get the gang ready." He turned and darted for the control room.  
  
Jakes face broke into a grin as he saw the group piling off of the large bus. He caught a flash of Dias's purple hair, the laugh gufaw of Samantha, and the distinct 'chink' of James boots. "Hey! Look its the Looser Crew!"He grinned. Samantha looked over, and her face split into a grin. "Hey!". The others looked up one by one, and slowly, names were introduced. Hands were shaken, and bonds were formed. It was the reinforcements.  
  
AN:I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. And it constituted to these probems  
  
1. Muses can be real asses if you piss them off 2. Sudden insanly uncurable addiction to Transformers (still havent cured it) 3. Lack of X-Men 4. Parents can be real pains  
  
5. Younger siblings suck 6. Writers block sucks ass  
  
Oh well, I'm gonna try and get the next chappie out soon. God...the last time I updated was the end of my Freshman year....Now its the end of my Sophmore year! Also, if this does get ripped off, I'll do what I can to make it work! when you review, give me and email and I'll just EMAIL the thingies to you! 


End file.
